Not So Innocent
by fioleeforeverr
Summary: Marshall Lee finally begins to realize the feelings he has for Fionna the adventuress, and turns out she feels the same way about him too. But they're two different people, he's an evil vampire king, and she's an innocent hero. How will Marshall be able to control his natural instincts around a girl he's so in love with?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rated MA for some strongly suggestive and sexual content. This is my first fanfiction, so feedback would be strongly appreciated. I'll continue the story if you guys like it!**_

* * *

It was 7 in the morning, and Fionna the adventuress let out a soft yawn as she stretched her arms out in bed. Cake was still asleep, of course, and Fionna's hunger was growing quickly. She sat up in her bed and swung her legs off the side of the bed. Yawning again, she stood up and walked into the kitchen. Her eyes pondered until focusing in on her favorite cereal. She poured herself a bowl, and began eating. Shortly after she sat down, she watched as a silhouette appeared outside her window. She knew who it was. "Fionna, open the window would you?" Marshall Lee called from outside. Fionna slid open the window to the kitchen and let Marshall hover in. "Hey, Fi," He said casually. Fionna raised an eyebrow. "Were you wanting something?" She asked in curiosity. Marshall not only wanted something, he wanted someone. He wanted Fionna. Now that she was an adult, he just began to realize how incredibly hot she is. "Yeah, wanna come to my place today?" He asked. "Sure, Marshall, just let me get ready first," She laughed. He watched as she ran up the stairs to the bathroom where she would shower and change out of her pajamas. Marshall sighed at the thought of her gorgeous body underneath the warm water in the shower, right upstairs. He quickly shook the thought from his mind, and grabbed an apple off the counter. He sucked the colour out of the fruit, then licked his lips. He could hear the water running upstairs, and was getting more impatient. He wanted to spend the night with her, he wanted to play music with her, watch movies with her, and fall asleep right beside her. But most of all, he wanted to make love to her. Badly. Minutes later, Fionna started down the stairs in skinny jeans and one of Marshall's band tees he left at her house once. He was staring at her the whole time, which caused her cheeks to turn bright pink. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her by the hand and was out the window with her, heading to his house. When they arrived, he gently put her down on the couch. He picked up his bass, and started playing a tune. Fionna nodded her head slightly, and started humming along. She looked so beautiful, and her voice was so pure and perfect. "Oh glob Marshall, not now..." He thought to himself. His cheeks turned bright red and he put down the guitar, stopping the music instantly. "What's wrong?" Fionna asked. He bit his lip and sat down awkwardly. That's when Fionna noticed the erection forming in his pants. She started blushing, and tried to ignore it out of embarrassment. She had always had a huge crush on him, ever since she met him... and this might just be her best chance at getting something more than just a friendship with Marshall. He was so mysterious, so dangerous, and so freaking sexy. She knew that he wouldn't be able to resist her, so she hopped up onto his lap and startled him with a deep and passionate kiss. His reaction as she pulled away amused her. "Fionna wh-" He was surprised, confused to say the least, especially since this was coming from Fionna, the "innocent" adventuress. Before she could lean in and kiss him again, he had reached his head down and started kissing along her neck. He could feel the goosebumps forming under his cold lips, and continued down her neck. Hesitantly, he pulled her shirt over her head and exposed himself to her chest. He was getting harder and harder each second, and he almost couldn't take it when she pulled off his shirt and started tracing her fingers along his abs. "Make love to me, Marshall." She whispered into his ear sweetly. All of a sudden, he had her in his arms and was carrying her to his bed. He threw her down, and began to unbuckle his belt and pull down his jeans. She sat up, and began groping him through his boxers. He let out a soft, muffled moan, and unclasped her bra, flinging it onto the floor. He then worked his way down her thighs and pulled off her jeans and panties. He was pleased with what he saw. His tongue worked itself in slow, hard circles around her clit and it didn't take long before she came. Sitting up, she pulled off his briefs and grabbed his erection in her hands. She didn't quite know what to do with it then, but Marshall didn't mind. He guided her head down onto his hard on, and brought her to a steady pace. He threw his head back in pleasure. "Oh glob," he mumbled. He pushed her back down onto the bed and quickly pushed himself inside of her. He heard her hymen break, but wasn't all that surprised. She was, after all, still innocent little Fionna. She closed her eyes shut in pain and pleasure, and gripped the bed sheets underneath her tightly. Marshall sped up his pace, and formed a quick and hard rhythm inside her. "Jeez, Fionna I'm..." She looked up at him with a smirk amongst her face. It turned him on. Within seconds, he slammed himself deep into her and released his fluids, letting out a deep and loud moan. He didn't take the time to realize what he was doing, as he sunk his teeth deeply into her neck, still moaning. Fionna gasped. "OH MY GLOB, MARSHALL! What the junk are you doing?!" She screamed. She quickly pulled herself away from him, and sat there just staring into his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't..." she said, angrily. Marshall pulled at his hair stressfully, tears almost forming in his eyes. "Fionna I - I'm so sorry I just... I was so into it that I didn't realize and I, I couldn't help myself..." Fionna looked down at the two swollen marks on her neck, and ran her fingers over them. "What's going to happen to me, Marshall?" She asked nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rated T for profanity and some suggestive content.**_

* * *

"Damn it." He thought to himself. "Why did I do that? I mean, her blood was actually really..." No. He rid the thought from his head. "I, I don't know Fionna.. I mean I didn't take a lot of blood..." He brushed her hair away from her neck and looked at the marks. They were bleeding still. "Er... does it hurt?" He asked. The sight of her blood dripping down her neck made him hungry, but he needed to resist it; especially at this moment. Fionna nodded.

"I feel a bit dizzy, Marshall," She whispered as she grabbed onto him. Her fingers found their way onto the red marks on Marshall's neck. "You know, it would be so much harder for me to forgive you if I didn't like you so much," She murmured. His face looked puzzled. Wasn't she angry at him? "And your fangs are actually really cute, so I didn't really mind," she giggled.

"What the heck Fionna! I drank your freaking blood and you don't even care?" He exclaimed. She just giggled.

"Nah, no hard feelings," Marshall raised an eyebrow. He lowered his head and licked off the blood dripping from her neck.

"Mmm.. I really am sorry," He whispered. Fionna didn't pay much attention anyways. He didn't take enough of her blood to kill her, and her feelings for him were growing quicker and quicker.

"Your tongue tickles!" She giggled, as he opened his mouth and stuck it out. Marshall just laughed.

"But really Fionna, you know what's going to happen to you, right?" She nodded her head.

"I knew it would happen eventually. I'm just too irresistible," She smirked. How was she so cool with all of this? Fionna was going to become a vampire because of him, and she hardly even seemed to care! He just came to the conclusion that maybe it didn't concern her that much, since she probably liked him a lot and wouldn't mind the Vampire King nibbling on her neck. But Prince Gumball, though... oh, the thought of him finding out the news made him grin. Cake, however, not so much. Marshall sat up in the bed.

"Well, why don't we get dressed and I'll make you something for dinner while you can still eat normally," He laughed. The fact that he had bit her, though, still bothered him quite a bit. "Again, Fionna I'm so sorry," He implied. She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Marshall, anything that'll let me be with you forever doesn't hurt," Making his way to his closet, he pulled out some sweatpants and a hoodie then slipped them on. Fionna asked if she could wear something of his, so he grabbed another shirt and some sweats that would fit her somewhat well. Marshall flew downstairs and stopped in front of the fridge. He pondered for a while, thinking of what he could make her for dinner. Since he was a vampire, he didn't have a whole lot of food he could work with; but he managed to find enough ingredients for spaghetti. Minutes later, he felt warm lips pressed against his neck, and looked behind him to see Fionna standing there with her arms around him. "You look so cute when you cook," She murmured. He turned around.

"Hey, I'm the vampire king, I'm not cute. And I'm only doing this for you!" He whined. "You can take a seat, dinner's almost ready," He added. Fionna snickered and sat down at the table.

"So, what's for dinner?" She asked out of curiosity, resting her elbows on the table and placing her chin on her hands.

"Spaghetti, but don't be surprised if it sucks, cause I'm not much of a cook," He laughed. Marshall dished it out into a bowl for her, and made himself a bowl of strawberries- because, well, they had more red in them for him. He set her bowl down in front of her and his in front of him as he sat down. Fionna watched as he picked up a strawberry and sucked the color out of it.

"I hope you realize how hot you look when you do that," she smirked.

He just shook his head and smiled slyly.

"So tell me, Fionna, did it hurt? It usually hurts the first time," He said awkwardly. Fionna blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, at first it did, but then it felt nice." She bit her lip. "And you, you were really... good,"

Marshall laughed and raised his eyebrows.

"Why thank you," He said jokingly. "It's not the first time I've heard that," He added. Fionna pouted playfully and stood up.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"Hey, I was just kidding Fi!" He giggled as he put his hands around her waist. Fionna leaned in, making it seem like she was about to kiss him, but kicked his leg and ran away laughing. Marshall groaned and flew after her, pinning her down to the ground and making his way on top of her when he reached her.

"You better cooperate, Fi" He said seductively.

"Make me," She replied.

Marshall rolled his eyes playfully and pulled her hair back.

"You little tease," He murmured.

He leaned in close and pressed his lips against hers, just as he heard a loud knock on his door. Marshall sighed and hovered over to the door, opening it slowly. It was Prince Gumball. "What do you want?" He asked, a hint of annoyance becoming obvious in his tone. "Can you come back later?" He added. PG peered around the door and saw Fionna still laying on the living room floor.

"What are you doing with her?" He asked. "I've been trying to reach her all day! I was afraid she'd be here; probably having her blood sucked out by you," He added. He could hear Fionna trying to hold in her laughter from the other room. "Let me in," He demanded. "I want to see her,"

"Dude, get lost!" Marshall yelled; emphasizing his fangs to startle PG.

"I'm not afraid of you, pervert," Gumball sneered as he pushed Marshall out of the way and ran into the living room. Almost instantly, he noticed the bite marks on her neck, and felt a strong wave of chills rush throughout his body. He glared back at Marshall. "You didn't..." He muttered. Fionna looked up at both of them, her face bright red. Before she could say anything PG had tackled Marshall to the ground and sent his fist flying right into his face.

"Fuck!" Marshall screamed. "That's it, you asshole!" He yelled as he pushed Gumball against the wall and positioned his fangs just above his neck. Fionna jumped up to her feet and let out a loud shriek, grabbing onto Marshall's arm.

"Please, Marshy, just leave it," Fionna begged, tugging at his arm. Marshall glared back at Gumball and saw the terror in his eyes. It made him even more determined to finish what he had started. His eyes widened and grew red as he looked behind him at Fionna.

"Make me," He sneered.

She pushed him away from PG, who, was already full of tears and brushed her lips gently against Marshall's. He pulled away and sighed heavily.

"C'mon upstairs, Gumwad- I, I mean Gumball, I'll clean you up," She said this purposely for Marshall's amusement, and, boy did it amuse him to see the jealousy and anger painted upon PG's face. Fionna walked upstairs with him and Marshall followed. They made their way into his bedroom and he cringed as Fionna motioned for PG to sit on Marshall's bed.

"I don't want to sit on this... demon's bed," Gumball complained.

"At least I'm a sexy demon," Marshall teased. Fionna bit her lip and tried not to laugh. Seconds later, Prince Gumball looked down and noticed that the bed was still wet, with blood stains covering a couple areas.

"Marshall! What the hell!?" He screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your majesty," Marshall said jokingly as he bent over and sucked the blood out of the sheets. Gumball winced at the sight.

"The hell did you do to her?" He yelled.

"Everything your sore-ass little pussy can't," Marshall scoffed with a devious grin amongst his lips.

Prince Gumball stood up and walked downstairs angrily.

"Go back to the Nitosphere, Marshall!" He yelled, and slammed the door shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna wrapped her arms around Marshall and rested her head against his. "Can you take me home now?" She asked. "I wanna see Cake," Marshall felt a slight sense of disappointment, but nodded and picked her up off her feet, making her laugh. He opened his window and flew out with her in his arms. Minutes later, he arrived at the treehouse. Fionna hopped out of his arms and knocked on the door. Cake opened it and almost passed out at the sight of Fionna's bite marks.

"OH MY GLOB FIONNA! WHAT DID THAT CREEP DO TO YOU!?" She screamed. Marshall just rolled his eyes, and put his arm around Fionna's shoulder. "Nuh-uh," Cake exclaimed. She then jumped onto Marshall's shoulder and stretched out around his neck.

"What the junk Cake!" Marshall hissed, his eyes turning red. Fionna pried Cake off of Marshall and brought them both inside, shutting the door behind her. Fionna had no idea what to say to her.

"Look, Cake, I know you're upset- but he didn't mean to, and it's not his fault. So don't blame him," She explained awkwardly. Cake rolled her eyes and slapped Fionna cold across the face. "What the heck Cake!" Fionna screamed. She grabbed Marshall and pulled him upstairs, sitting him down on her bed.

"Glob Fionna... I'm so sorry, I'm such a prick," Marshall sighed. His eyes then began to water, and he hid his face from her; trying to be as least vulnerable as he possibly could.

"Marshy, please please don't cry," Fionna begged. "I love you, please..." She sat on his lap and hugged him tightly, pulling his chest close to her. "C'mon Marshall... where's that evil Vampire King that I'm used to?" Fionna whispered. "It must be in here somewhere..." She teased, pulling at the top of his shirt.

"Fionna not now," He complained. He turned over in her bed and crawled under the covers. She absolutely hated seeing him like this. "Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, I love you. And it's a privilege to become a part of who you are," She whispered.

"Oh, the things you do to me, Fionna," He chuckled. Marshall pulled her close to him and kissed her repeatedly with passion. He groaned quietly, and pushed himself on top of her. From his hands groping her in different areas, tongue going crazy exploring her mouth, grinding his completely his hips against hers, she felt like she was going to lose it. Her fingers tangled in his mess of his thick, black hair, making him moan. She could feel herself getting more and more wet by the second. He pulled away and lifted himself to take off his shirt. As he was in the process of his shirt she sat up and went straight to his belt buckle. After his shirt was off he took her hands off his pants, un-buckled and un-zippered, and pushed her back onto the bed. "It'll hurt less this time, Fi," He murmured. "Feel a lot better,"

"I don't know if that's possible," She teased.

Marshall smirked and moved down lower, attaching his lips at her collar bone, reaching his hands under her and impressively, un-clasping her bra. Once the bra was off he made his way down the valley of her chest, and then, moving to each nipple, giving each his full attention after another.

"M-Marshall" She moaned.

He made his way down her torso, just above the rim of her black lace underwear. He slowly pulled it down, taking it completely off, and, about to spread her legs and lower his head into her, she stopped him and pulled him back up. She flipped him over and glided herself down to his pants. She pulled down his pants, leaving him in his tight boxers. She traced her fingers on the outline of him, teasing him some more.

"Don't tease" he whimpered, sticking his forked tongue out and licking his lips.

Fionna obeyed and pulled his underwear down, she grabbed his hard on and brought her lips close, hovering the sides, tracing her fingers against the veins that popped. Just as she brought her mouth closer and about to take him in, he let out a frustrated groan and pulled her up, flipping her onto her bed and positioning himself at her entrance.

"Ready baby?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

She bit her lip and nodded as he slammed his whole self, right into her, giving her little to no time to adjust.

"Glob, MARSHALL" She moaned.

He pulled out almost all the way before slamming right back into her, hitting that one spot she loved.

"Fuck," She groaned, "Right there!"

He took her left leg and hung it over his shoulder and, lowering himself down more than before, hits her at a different angle. He repeated his action of almost pulling out to coming right back and slamming into her. "Right there, baby?" he asked, groaning at the same time.

"Oh yes, yes Marshy," She yelled as he hit that spot repeatedly. Since at a new angle it gave her a completely different pleasure.

"Shit" she moaned, "Don't stop, don't fucking stop!" She said as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

He lowered his head into the crook of her neck; she could hear him softly groaning her name repeatedly. His teeth were lightly grazing against her neck, tongue slipping out his mouth and swirling around the two bite marks he caused. Fionna removed her hands from tightly gripping the sheets and tangled them into his hair, tugging at it so he lifted his head up to look at her.

"Harder" She whimpered.

He obliged and slammed into her harder.

"Scream my name baby" he moaned.

"Shit Marshall…" She moaned as she felt her stomach twisting.

"Louder" he growled"

"FUCK MARSHALL!" She shouted as she clenched around him and released herself onto him. Marshall pulled out and positioned himself on top of her, about to cum. Suddenly, they heard the door fly open and Cake was standing there, not paying attention to Fionna and Marshall.

"Fionna are you okay?! I could hear you yelling all the way from downstairs and I-" She looked up at Fionna and gasped. "MARSHALL YOU GET OFF HER," She screamed. Marshall's face quickly turned a deep shade of red and he could feel his cheeks burning.

"Oh... oh my god, Fionna, I'm so... so-"

Fionna got up and ran into the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. Marshall pulled his clothes back on and flew out the window back home. Fionna could hear Cake banging on the bathroom door from outside.

"Fionna, talk to me!" She begged. Fionna was sitting against the wall on the floor of the bathroom, curled up in a ball and her face covered with tears.

"I- I didn't know you were home, Cake, I'm so sorry..." She opened the door and let Cake in, but, expecting to see an understanding and "I'm sorry, Fionna" look upon Cake's face, she saw complete horror.

"Fionna, you have FANGS!" Cake cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fionna stood up and looked into the mirror. **

"Really?" She asked excitedly, examining her teeth inside her reflection.

"Fionna this isn't funny! Look what that evil boy did to you!" Cake screamed. Fionna started to get extremely angry. Not only did she lose all fear of becoming a vampire, but she now was so mad that she wanted to go stay at Marshall's and get used to her new life, just out of resent towards Cake.

"I'm going to Marshall's. I'll be back when you learn to accept the fact that I make my own decisions now," Fionna sneered angrily. Without even looking back at Cake, she stormed downstairs and started out the door to Marshall's house. She wondered if she would be able to fly now, but decided that she'd let him teach her first, just in case. She arrived at his doorstep later on, knocking heavily against his door. "Marshall?" She yelled. After roughly a minute of knocking on his door, it finally opened up and revealed Marshall's figure to her. He was dressed only in his boxers and an undershirt; his eyes swollen and red, and teeth stained slightly with blood.

"Oh... Fionna, why are you here?" He asked, clearly sounding run-down and tired. Fionna could tell he was upset about what had just happened, but opened her mouth and showed her fangs to him.

"Look! Look, Marshall!" She shouted excitedly.

His lips parted into a small smile, and he pulled her into a warm hug, running his fingers through her hair gently.

"I'm so sorry, Fionna," He whispered. "This is all my fault,"

She shook her head looked up at him. "Not at all. I'm so happy! I want to be with you forever; I love you Marshall," She said, gazing into his eyes. His grip around her waist grew tighter, and he rested his head against her.

"I love you too, Fi," He smiled.

"Can you teach me how to fly?" She asked. Marshall nodded and shut the door behind him.

"Tomorrow though, it's getting late and you need your sleep," He murmured. Picking her up and floating over to his bed, he placed her down and covered her with blankets. He then pulled off his shirt and slipped into bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her gently. His lips met her forehead several times before reaching over to grab her hand, leaving not a centimeter of space between him and Fionna. She soon fell asleep, her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck; hand clasped in his. "I love you," He kept repeating to her dreaming body. Something about Fionna opened up a completely different side to Marshall. A soft, sweet and caring side; a side that makes him open to revealing his vulnerability to Fionna. The next morning, Marshall awoke to find himself alone in bed. "Fionna?" He called out into his empty home. He got out of bed and looked around his house for her, in every room possible. She was nowhere. Figuring that she probably went back to the treehouse, he got dressed and flew over to her place. After knocking on the door a couple times, Cake opened the door, and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you want, but she's not here," She scoffed before slamming the door in his face. Where was she? Marshall was beginning to worry. He began thinking of places that she could be, and came to the conclusion that Prince Gumball may have some sort of involvement in this. He quickly made his way to his castle, and slipped in through an open window. When he found Gumball, he pulled him up by the shirt and directed his red eyes toward PG.

"I know you have her, Gumwad," He taunted. Gumball just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I needed to talk to her about this whole thing going on between you two. What is it? Are you guys together- or what?" He asked, "And I won't leave her alone until we solve this the right way," He added.

"Oh, and what is that?" Marshall laughed.

"A fight," PG replied. Marshall fell onto the floor and started laughing jokingly.

"Oh, okay Gumwad. If that's what you want," He giggled, "I'll try my best not to kill you,"

Fionna came and stood between the two.

"I don't want you guys fighting over me.." Fionna complained. "I get to choose who I like," She looked up at Marshall and put her hands on his chest. "Please, don't hurt him. Just let it be," she pleaded. Marshall smirked and nodded. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Gumball was getting mad, though.

"So what are you two then!?" He asked. "And don't be making out in front of me, either,"

"Dude, just leave us alone!" Marshall hissed, pushing Gumball onto the ground. He grabbed Fionna and flew back to his house. "Glob, Fionna," He sighed. "I'm sick of all of this. I just want to be with you baby," He murmured, laying onto the bed and pulling her beside him.

"Marshalll!" She complained. "You took me here without even asking," she added, sighing.

"So? You'd rather be with that candy freak?" He asked. "Just stay here with me for a while, please," he mumbled, kissing her cheek. "Just let me hold you,"

Fionna nodded and made herself comfortable in his arms. "Won't your mom kill you?" She asked. "I mean, you're not as... evil as you used to be,"

"It's your fault," He laughed. "Whatever. I'm not going to let anything separate us," He added.

Fionna blushed and pulled the blankets over top of them. She snuggled close to him, and reached her hand down, unzipping his pants.

"Fionna what are you-"

She placed a finger on his lips, and pulled down his boxers, stroking him gently. He then pulled her skirt up and removed her panties, and entered inside of her. She looked back at him and smiled, holding his hand tightly. He continued moving in and out of her at a slow pace, kissing her neck and her shoulder repeatedly. She watched as he closed his eyes, making it look like he was in complete bliss. Pulling her face towards his, he gazed into her eyes lovingly and pulled out, releasing himself onto her lower back. "Fuck, Fionna, I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too, Marshall. I'm so in love with you," She cooed.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm going to a party tonight, wanna come?" He asked.

She nodded excitedly. "Of course! Just don't get so... drunk like you did last time," She laughed.

"I don't think I remember that time," He teased.

"Shut up," she giggled as she pushed him off the bed playfully.

"We should get you something sexy to wear," he smirked.

"Yeah sure, as long as you dress up too," She replied. "But can you teach me how to fly first?"

Marshall got excited when she reminded him. "Yes!" He smiled. A few minutes later, he was standing on the edge of a high cliff with her, trying to explain how to fly properly. "Okay, so it's mostly about keeping a steady and consistent balance..." He started. "You just have to jump off the ground slightly then focus on keeping steady the whole time... like this," He taught, as he flew high up off the ground, looking at her from above.

"Like this, Marshall?" She yelled up at him, as she jumped up. She managed to keep her balance for a couple seconds, but got sidetracked looking up at Marshall and became unsteady, slipping off the side of the cliff.

"FIONNA!" Marshall screamed; probably loud enough for all of Aaa to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Down she flew, almost faster than one's eye could see. Not much further below her was Prince Gumball, making his way to his palace to prepare for the party he was throwing later that evening. He was humming to himself, holding a tray of cream puffs and, while stopping for a second, he happened to hear Fionna's faint scream. PG could recognize that voice anywhere. His head turned up and he saw her body rapidly making its way toward the ground. His heart began to beat violently inside of his chest, and without taking a fraction of a second to think of what to do, he threw his tray to the ground and held his arms up in the air, praying that she would land in his arms instead of the ground. An enormous sigh of relief escaped from his mouth as he grasped his hands tightly around Fionna, who landed almost directly into his arms. She was shaking and quivering quietly, her eyes closed in shock. Gumball planned on bringing her to his palace to clean her up and calm her down, but while in the middle of processing his thoughts was interrupted by Marshall, who flew down right beside Fionna as quickly as possible.

"Oh my glob, is she okay!?" Marshall asked worriedly, clutching his head in the dizziness that his emotions were giving him. PG rolled his eyes and turned away from Marshall.

"You decide to teach her this on top of a cliff!?" He swallowed, "Fucking arrogance,"

"Like I knew this would happen!" Marshall moaned. "Just let me have her; she probably wants to see me," he implored. Fionna opened her eyes.

"L-let me go with Gumball," She breathed. Marshall could feel his heart pounding faster and faster underneath his plaid red shirt.

"I-" He could barely manage to squeeze anything out his lips, due to the anger that he was trying to suppress. Not anger towards Fionna, but Gumball.

"Okay, Fionna. See you later," he croaked. As he flew up and made his way to his house, he felt his heart sink as he watched Prince Gumball carry Fionna back home to his palace. When they got there, he placed Fionna down on the couch in his living room and surrounded her with blankets and pillows. Gumball felt an immense amount of compassion and sympathy as he looked down at Fionna's convulsive body laying against the soft pink couch. Fionna wasn't mad at Marshall, nor did she think of herself doing anything close to cheating with Prince Gumball, but the warmth she felt when she came in contact with his arms was too immense for her to even consider moving away from him. Just the thought that her life could've ended in a split second, and he just happened to be nearby, seemed like a complete miracle to her. It was a complete miracle. And, with her body under the amount of shock that it was at the moment, she hardly even noticed that Marshall was there, standing above her quivering embodiment. Gumball felt slightly guilty keeping Fionna inside his living room when she clearly had a boyfriend, (who was a freaky vampire king not to mention) and found it hard to resist the urge to kiss her. He stepped into his kitchen and turned on the kettle, boiling some water to make Fionna a cup of candy tea. Picking up a tea bag and dropping it into a mug, he felt himself jump and happened to knock the mug over, spilling the boiling water all over the surface of the counter.

"What the hell are you doing!?" PG bellowed, his eyes following Marshall as he flew in through the window of the kitchen and sat down on the sofa beside Fionna.

"You feeling any better?" Marshall asked, sounding concerned. Fionna nodded, happening to notice a hint of nervousness apparent in Marshall's eyes.

"Marshall? Is everything okay?" Fionna asked caringly. He nodded,

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine," He mumbled. She could tell that he was lying though. Fionna hovered her hand above his and looked into his eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything," She whispered. Marshall nodded and bit his lip.

"I-uh... my mom doesn't exactly like me being with you... I mean- she told me that since I'm a villain I can't be with somebody like you," Marshall mumbled nervously, "All- all good and stuff," he added. "She said that unless I go back to the Nitosphere and run it with her, she'll kill you,"

Gumball raised an eyebrow and shot a look across the room to Marshall.

"Good," he said under his breath. "Finally getting rid of you,"

Fionna happened to hear him and stood up, glaring him straight in the eye.

"Excuse me?" She jeered bitterly, her eyes watering with tears. Her tongue could feel the salty fluid hit the tip of her taste buds, as the tears began streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Fionna," Marshall whispered.


End file.
